villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elizabeta Vaccaria
Elizabeta Vaccaria is the main antagonist in Series 4 of the Young Dracula TV series. She was the mother of Malik Dracula and the ex-wife of Count Dracula and his brother, Arta. History Backstory Elizabeth was forced to marry Arta Dracula but fell in love with his younger brother, Count Dracula. On the night of Arta's accession to the Dracula throne, the Count and Arta had a fight. Arta slipped and fell from the battlements and the Count believed that he fell onto a wooden fencepost. In reality, he was staked by his own wife, Elizabeth. After Arta's death, the Count inherited the Dracula throne and, in accordance with ancient vampire law, was forced to marry Elizabeth. Count Dracula did not return her feelings and was unhappy with them, marriage. He eventually left Elizabeta for the 'bewitching' Magda Westenra. At some point Elizabeta became pregnant with a son, though this was not with either Count Dracula or his brother. Malik was not a Dracula. Elizabeta's Revenge Elizabeta Vaccaria was first seen talking to the mysterious Malik Vaccaria. She remained invisible for much of the series, appearing only as ripples in the air; but it wasn't long before she made her presence felt. Elizabeta murdered Erin's 'half-fang' brother using garlic tipped thorns, and tried to frame Count Dracula of the murder so Erin would stake him. Vlad's right hand man, Bertrand quickly worked out that they were being tricked by a shapeshifter. Elizabeta then began masquerading as Bertrand and the trust between Vlad and his tutor quickly broke down. While Bertrand tried to discover the Shapeshifter's identity, Elizabeta organised the meeting of Mina Van Helsing and Adze Ramanga - a confrontation which ultimately resulted in Adze's death by Mina's hand. Angered by his apparent betrayal, Vlad staked the real Bertrand. After Bertrand's death, Vlad was still too wrapped up in his personal problems to recognise the threat Elizabeta posed. Eventually, while trying to make amends for his actions, Vlad finally checked out Bertrand's theory. By then it was too late. Elizabeta's plan was already in action. Count Dracula disinherited Vlad in favour of Malik, whom he believed was his son. With her son finally the recognised heir, Elizabeta made her move, poisoning her ex-lover with lipstick containing the venom of the Moroccan fire spider. She planned to make Vlad share the same fate as his father by getting Erin to kiss him. Erin failed. She then attempted to murder Vlad herself. She tried to lure the devious Ingrid to her side, but Ingrid saved her brother and fought Elizabeta off with electricity. The pair were then chased by Elizabeta. Vlad and Ingrid captured Elizabeta's son, figuring even someone as twisted as Elizabeta would care for her son. The ploy worked and Elizabeta was sucked into the blood mirror. Once inside the Dracula blood mirror, Elizabeta was at a distinct disadvantage. Vlad used his powers to turn Elizabeta into a crystal and she was thrown into the lake in the world inside the mirro,r. Elizabeta briefly appeared in Series 5. Malik and Ingrid planned to free her, however Malik was not able to enter the Dracula blood mirror alone. Elizabeta was forced to reveal that he was not a true Dracula. Category:Vampires Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster